An Anniversary Surprise
by WaterElf
Summary: Mikhail surprises Rain,the main farmer,on their anniversary.


**AN:**

**I didn't know the name of the main character in Tale of Two Towns so I just called her Rain.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

An Anniversary Surprise

I woke up on fall 7th of my Third year in Bluebell Town. As I got up I wondered about how I was going to celebrate my anniversary with Mikhail. I mean we had been dating for 2 years now. "Well no use in worrying he said he had something planned. So I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

First I feed my pets. Then I did my chores milking cows, Water plants…

[3 hours later…]

"Now that my chores are done I can visit Mikhail." I thought excitedly. So I packed up my anniversary gift for Mikhail, attached the cart to Luna's harness, and started riding toward town hall…

When I got to the town hall I went Straight to Mikhail's room. To my surprise when I got there the room was empty. All I saw was a note.

_Dear Rain, _

_ I'm really sorry but I won't be able to see you today. A friend in Harmonica town needs me to do her a favor. She is creating a system which will play the towns melody incase the harvest sprites forget it again. She needs my help tuning it. I hope I'll be back by tomorrow._

_ Happy Anniversary!_

_ Love, _

_ Mikhail_

As I read the note I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It was our anniversary and he was spending it with someone else! And a girl no less!

At that moment I didn't care if this project was to help the harvest sprites I was angry and upset.

After I read the note I ran back out to my horse and started riding to Konohana Town. My best friend Auden lived in the empty farm house in Konohana Town. I looked at my watch 1:30. Auden was probably having lunch with her boyfriend Kana right now.

About half an hour later I made it to Konohana Town. I tied my hoarse up outside of Kana's animal store and headed inside. (I figured Auden would probably with Kana in his shop.)

"Hi Rain." Auden spoke in a kind of surprised tone. "Aren't you supposed to be with Mikhail it is you're two year anniversary isn't it?" Auden continued.

"It would be but he has to help some friend in Harmonica." I said in an annoyed tone.

"That's ridiculous!" Auden exclaimed. "Would you like to talk about it." she said a little quieter after realizing her screaming wasn't helping.

"Yeah"

"How about we go to the goddess spring." Auden suggested.

"Sounds good." I replied.

"Kana I'll meet you at my house in an hour." Auden said as we left for the goddess spring.

About 15 minutes later we were at the goddess spring.

"Rain why don't you sit on the rocks and I'll go grab the blankets." Auden said already heading toward the cart.

I sat down on the rock by the spring. I started thinking about how shocked I was that I wasn't going to see Mikhail today. I was only able to think for a minuet though since my thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a violin being played. At first I thought I was hearing things since it was just me and Auden here and neither of us know how to play the violin. But then I saw a tall figure with white hair, blue eyes and glasses emerge from the woods around the spring. Right then I knew it was Mikhail. He was wearing his usual long brown coat with an orange shirt and long black pants. I immediately recognized the song he was playing as the song heard when you propose in Harvest Moon Animal Parade. I couldn't believe he remembered my favorite song from a game I played when I was little.

"Happy anniversary Rain." He said as he continued to play.

I just sat there awe struck not knowing if I should be angry or overjoyed.

As the song started to end I regained my ability to think and ran over and hugged him.

"Why couldn't you have surprised me in a way that didn't make me want to break up with you?" I said smiling.

"Well that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" He replied. "Now how about some lunch." he said taking out a picnic basket that was previously concealed by the bushes.

We ate and talked for a while. As we did it slowly grew darker. When the stars were finally out is when the real surprise came.

"Rain I love you. You are my inspiration and I want you to stay by my side always." As he said this he took out a blue feather. "Rain will you marry me?"

I sat there speechless. In the course of 12 hours I went from ready to break up with him to ready to be his fiancé. Finally I regained my ability to speak.

"Of course" I said with a smile on my face.


End file.
